Mello's endgame
by JupiterGodess
Summary: The evening before the fateful kidnapping. Mello realised what it takes to bring Kira down - and is willing to pull it through.


**Mello's endgame**

The room of a flat in the 23rd floor of a tall building lay in silence. Only occasionally, a cracking sound echoed through the air, the kind that is made when someone bites on a piece of hard chocolate.

Outside the windows, night had settled on Tokyo. Countless glittering lights filled the darkness. It could almost be called…. beautiful. But beauty was the last thing that the two occupants of the room had in mind.

Mello stood beside the window and gazed outside, lost in his thoughts. He was occasionally taking a bite from an entire chocolate bar, which was what caused the cracking noise. Matt was lying on a couch and reading a book. The silence between them was an amiable one. After all, they they had been friends since childhood.

It was boken when Matt closed the book with a decisive clap.

„Shouldn't we get to bed now?", he asked the blonde at the window. „We got a spokeswoman to kindap tomorrow. And it would be a shame to let all that we achieved up until now got to waste because we haven't slept enough."

Mello responded with biting down on the chocolate, creating a particularly loud crack. Then his piercing blue eyes settled on the redhead. Studied him for a long moment.

„Are you really okay with this, Matt?", he finally asked. „You don't need to do it. I can ask someone else. Actually, why are you still in this? I appreciate your loyalty… but what we've done these past years wasn't exactly role model actions. And what we're about to do tomorrow… you do realise we might not get out of this alive, do you? You know as much about the Death Note as I do and are aware of how dangerous a thing it is."

Matt grinned lightly. „Hey, we've been through thick and thin since the beginning. I'm not one to quit on you now. If it means to take down Kira, I'm willing to risk my life. Besides, how can I stay behind when you are putting your own life on the line?" When there was no response but grim silence, he waved his hand and said: „Come on. What can happen to me? I only need to distract them, then get out of there. And with the plan you worked out, nothing can go wrong."

Mello studied him for one more moment, then sighed. „Very well. Thank you, Matt, for staying at my side."

„Tell me just one thing. I'm curious. What made you change your mind? Why are you helping Near now, when you so vehemently refused to work with him before and even left Wammy's House?"

This time, Mello took a long while before he answered. „Because I realised something", he said. „This is no longer about some petty rivalry between me and Near." His voice attained an edge Matt had never heard there before. „Kira is deadly. He's the most dangerous person walking the Earth right now, probably the most dangerous there has ever been. He's both highly intelligent and has the power of the Death Notes on his side. After all, he managed to kill L – the brightest man there ever was and will ever be." A grim pause. „Kira must be stopped. But he can't be taken down by a single person. Especially with all the advantages he's got on his side. If L didn't manage to catch him, Near won't either. From what Lidner told me, they aren't getting anywhere right now." He gave his friend a faint grin. „In a certain way, it is a small victory for me. The big shot Near actually needs my help. And whatever's going to happen, I'll be the one taking the credit for ending Kira and his tyranny. I'll defeat Near."

Matt stared at the blonde for a few seconds. Then he smiled and shrugged. „In the end, you can't help but challenge Near, huh. Well, I believe in you. Your plan's going to work." He yawned. „But we really should hit the bed. I'm tired, and we'll need our energy tomorrow."

„You go on ahead. I'll stay for just a little while longer."

„'kay. As you wish."

After the redhead had left the room, Mello stared out at the glittering city once again.

,Tokyo, huh…'

His thoughts turned to the plan he was going to set in motion tomorrow. Inside, he didn't fell as sure as he had acted in front of Matt. Kidnapping someone as close to Kira as Kiyomi Takada was almost a sure death sentence. Whoever Kira really was, he had been crafty and clever enough to outsmart L. Tricky enough to come up with two fake Death Note rules to get an aliby. Somehow managing to get inside the police, and thus gaining access their information network. In addition, there was the power of the Death Note itself and the Shinigami eyes. All these tools were deadly in the hands of a man who was capable of using them as skillfully as Kira.

Despite the precautionary measures Mello had taken, it wasn't a guarantee he was going to survive.

,I'm sorry, Matt… taking on the dangerous part while leaving you executing a simple distraction…'

The blonde knew he might very likely not survive this confrontation with Kira. However, if it meant he was finally get caught, Mello was willing to give his life. Especially if it meant Near was going to have to spend the rest of his life in the knowledge that in the end, it had been Mello to catch that killer.

,Although… I certainly don't mind living a bit longer.'

But there was no helping it. The Death Note was the deadliest of all weapons. Getting shot could be survived. Accidents could be survived. A stab wound could be survived. A poisoning could be survived if lucky. But not the Death Note. Its power was absolute. Once the name stood inside, that person was going to die. With Kira in possession of a brilliant mind and the Death Note, it was the deadliest of weapons. As absolute in its power to kill as only a handful of other things. And it meant one thing.

To take Kira down, sacrifices would have to be made.

Mello shuddered inwardly. A moment later, his eyes narrowed. He didn't really want to die. Not yet. Not like this, taken down by an invisible, terrifying foe. At the same time, he knew that it had to be. And stubborn as he was, he never got back on his desicions. He was the only one who could take Kira down, albeit on the cost of his own life.

,Well, if it means that in death, I'll surpass L and Near…'

He closed his eyes. If he needed to sacrifice himself as bait to finally take down Kira, so be it. But that madman was too dangerous to be allowed to continue his killing spree.

,I will have saved the world. And you, Near, will have to life the rest of your life knowing that with this, I surpassed both you and L.'

A smirk spread across his lips as he turned away from the window. He needed to get some rest.

Tomorrow, after all, was going to be a tough day.

Author's note: This story pays tribute to the theory that Mello knew he had to die in order to defeat Kira. In my opinion, the series pays way too little tribute to the fact that it was only thanks to him that Near could take Light down. But hey, there ain't a thing like a perfect anime. Anyhow, here's a small tribute to ma boy Mello. Enjoy!


End file.
